


Was it everything you’d hoped?

by brideofadventure



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, happy ending??? thats a secret I’ll never tell! xoxo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brideofadventure/pseuds/brideofadventure
Summary: Set after 3x05. Anne and Gilbert have a talk and there’s some drama but Anne comes to a realization.





	Was it everything you’d hoped?

**Author's Note:**

> that dance scene had me CRYING. when he grabs her hand and spins her LIKE R U JOKING. i told myself i was gonna avoid spoilers until january 3rd but here i am. enjoy xx

Was it everything you’d hoped?

It was a wonderful spring morning in Avonlea. The trees whispered to each other, the sea roaring in the distance while the golden light peeked through the gloomy skies of pale grey. So it started as a good day until Anne arrived to class. Butterflies jumped up and about in her stomach at the thought of seeing Gilbert. Recently she had started acting so different around him and she didn’t know why. Deep down she did know, she just couldn’t admit it to herself or anyone else for that matter. No matter how many times she tried her brain couldn’t stop imagining the sparkle amongst his eyes, when they danced together. Suddenly a vivid image entered her mind. It was her and Gilbert at a ball, or so it seemed. She was wearing a white lace dress in her vision, while her arms were locked behind Gilbert’s neck and his around her waist. For a moment they were lost in each other’s eyes while they moved slowly to the soft melody. She blinked and shook her head. Snap out of it Anne-Shirley-Cuthbert! Why in the world was this happening to her? She was just fine a couple of months ago. She was aware her feelings towards Gilbert didn’t feel friendly anymore, whatever she felt she just couldn’t define it. With a sigh, she continued along her path to the schoolhouse.

At once she arrived and was met with a tall boy. Internally cursing herself for wanting it to be another boy waiting for her.

“Good morning, Anne.” Charlie lifted his hat in courtesy.

“Charlie.” She sighed.

“So, did you happen to see the take notice board?”

“I did.” She spoke, confidently. Charlie stood there, as if he was waiting for something big to happen. Out of the corner of her eye Anne saw the girls perched up against the window, mentally rolling her eyes.

“So...is there anything you would like to say?” Awkwardness laced in his tone.

“No.” She smiled and shook her head. Mentally asking herself what did it take to get rid of him.

“Anne, you know I like you, right?”  
“Indeed. But I can’t seem to reciprocate my feelings. Thank you for your honesty but I can’t accept. I’m sorry.” She gave him an apologetic smile and finally entered the schoolhouse before he made her late to class. She didn’t even have a moment alone to place her hat and coat on the rack before her friends attacked her with questions, specifically about the scene they have just witnessed.

“Anne, what happened?” Diana immediately asked.

“With what?”

“Don’t play dumb, Anne.” Josie said.

“Fine. I told Charlie I didn’t care for him in the way he wants me to.” She spoke this a little louder than she should, hoping a certain boy could hear. She quickly glanced over into the classroom, hoping to catch a pair of certain hazel eyes. However she did not succeed, realizing those eyes were staring down at a book.

“Oh, Anne! How could you?” Ruby spoke this time.

“How could I what? I will not ever settle with anyone who does not fulfill my dreams and hopes of happiness. Charlie didn’t do that for me. And I won’t just court with anyone that has a pair of arms and legs. I’d rather be an old maid before succumbing to anyone who doesn’t meet my deepest expectations. Like I told you, I’m to be the bride of adventure.” With this revelation, the girls seemed to quiet down except Josie who scoffed at Anne. Thankfully Miss Stacy’s voice saved her from any more discomfort. She nervously played with her fingers as she made her way towards her seat, scared of glancing at a certain dark haired boy. While she focused on the lesson, Gilbert stared at her for a moment, a small smirk appearing on his face before he looked down at his slate again.

The school day was over and Anne said her goodbyes before she walked along the path to wonderful Green Gables. For a brief moment she closed her eyes and filled her lungs with the fresh air of Spring. Appreciating Mother Nature was one of her habits, she was thankful everyday to live in a world where there were thin tall birches and silvery blossoms bathed in sunlight. Little things such as these made her feel alive, and forget about her problems. Especially problems that included Gilbert.

She was midway to her destination when she heard footsteps upon the rocky road. Instantly she thought it would be Charlie coming to pursue her once again, instead she was met with the hazel eyes she was secretly longing for in the morning.

“Gilbert.” She breathed. 

“Hi, um, I didn’t mean to startle you. I, uh, just wanted to talk to you but you took off faster than I anticipated.”

“Yes, um, Marilla just wants me to help her with some...stuff.”

“Oh, I see. Is it alright if I walk you home?”

“I am perfectly capable of walking by myself but…” she stopped when she realized her temper was getting the best of her, but continued with a change of heart, “you may.” She shyly smiled, getting a chuckle from Gilbert. They started going en route, both aware of the tension between them, feelings denied and unspoken. Each opened their mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out. After the minutes of silence and the friendly whispers between the trees passed by them, Anne finally spoke up.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Huh?” Gilbert blinked, awakening from his train of thought.

“You said you wanted to talk to me after school, is something wrong with Bash or Delphine?” No something’s wrong with me and it’s that I can’t stop thinking of you because I love you. he mentally said to himself. Wishing he’d actually get the courage to deliver those exact words to her, maybe a little bit more romantic. He shook his head.

“No, they’re great. We’re doing good, better than I would have hoped.”

“Oh.” She sighed with a relief. “Good.”

“Anne I-“

“Gilbert can I-”

Laughter erupted from deep within them, almost making the environment around them bloom with glee.

“You go.” She insisted.

“Was it everything you’d hoped?”

“What was?” She said stopping in her tracks, slightly confused.

“Being courted, I mean.”

“Being what?” Choking on her own words. What could he mean? 

“Aren’t you and Charlie together? I remember Diana telling you how he posted on the board for you.”

“So?”

“So… I assumed you would accept. He seems to like you a lot.” Anne rapidly blinked as he spoke, she couldn’t help but notice the slight anger that was expressed through his tone.

“Is that what you think of me? That I have such a low opinion of myself that I would accept any boy that breathes my way?” Her voice started to raise slightly, and before the anger overwhelmed her, she walked off. Not being able to get too far, her wrist was caught by a firm but gentle hand.

“Anne, wait no! That’s not what I meant, I just-“

“What? You just what?” 

“I just thought you were interested in him, that’s all.”

“Well, I’m not!” She answered in a cold hateful tone.

“Why are you so upset?”

“Because!”

“Because?”

“Because I didn’t want Charlie to take notice, I wanted you to!” She shouted, then gasping at herself for making such a bold statement. Usually she thought before she spoke, in this case she didn’t. Then before her eyes was a vision into the future, her future. She realized the truth behind her frustration lately. She wanted to share her future with the one and only Gilbert Blythe. Suddenly, she could see herself at Green Gables, having meals with Marilla and Matthew but with Gilbert by her side. She saw herself holding his hand, and kissing his lips. Finally? she saw herself in the same white dress from the dream in the morning but this time she had a bouquet of violets in her hand while walking to a well dressed Gilbert, waiting to share his life with her. Shocked at this revelation she took a step backwards, which only made Gilbert get closer. Instead of using words to express his feelings, he kept taking a step forward until he was at a close enough distance to press his lips against hers. Of course, she let him. If someone had told Anne Shirley that she would be kissing Gilbert Blythe after swearing to hate him for the rest of her life, she would have laughed in their faces. 

After a moment, Gilbert pulled away just to lean his forehead against hers and cup her now blushed cheek. 

“I wanted to post you know.”

“I know.”

“And I was until you mentioned Ruby that day you talked to me about it.”

“I know I’m- Ruby!” She pulled away from his grasp and gently shoved him off her. “What have I done? I am a horrible horrible friend! I have to go!” And with that she took off running to Green Gables, her conscience getting the best of her.

Gilbert was wise enough to know that Anne needed her space, to figure things out. He would wait for her, even if it was for a thousand years. It will always be her.


End file.
